Episode 06 Murder By Magic
this is the sixith episode in Season One Previous Episode 05 The Change Next Episode 07 The Trap Plot Maddox walks into Mcall Inc. And is joined by Skye and Amelia in the main room. Skye tells him she is going to a Coven Meeting for the First time and is excited. Conrad and Terry Tell Styles and Kenzy that Conrad is a Hunter, a real hunter, and they two have the Hunter gene. Conrad tells them he left them as kids to protect them from the supernatural world, and because of Maddox they are a part of it anyway, Style tells Conrad never to bad mouth Maddox again, or she will kill him, she walks off. Conrad tells Kenzy and Terry he is here with a group of Hunters called by Jaxx to help Aid against the vampires. Skye meets Magenta and they walk into the Coven room, in side a tree just outside the town along the coast. Is a small magical hut, in the roots of a huge tree. They go inside and find the bodies of three older witches and two teenage ones slain on the ground, blood everywhere. Mage also notices burn marks on them. They leave. After they do an Ashes Spell, that disovled to blood and bodies. Maddox, Jaxx, and Amelia sit at Mcalls, just then Oliver comes in with Hyde and a boy named Fritz. Jaxx explain he called some fellow hunters to help them out with this coming fight with Milan, and the vampires. Oliver says Fitz and Hyde along with others will also be on the hunt tonight. Just then Skye returns, and meets the boys. She tells Maddox about the Coven being murdered, in front of everyone. Conrad catches up with Styles outside Mcalls, and asks to talk just to tell her something she might want to hear. They sit on a bench. Conrad says his father was a hunter, and went out on long hunting trips leaving him and his mother hoping he would come home. One day when he was 17 he was had been practising slaying and his father he came home, both him and his mother knew something was wrong. His mother pulled out a shot gun but his father snaped her neck, he then ran behind him and staked his father, watching him dust. When he met your mother and herd about first Styles, then Kenzy, he realized he couldn't let you guys go through something like that, so he had to leave for good. He stayed away as long as it kept her safe, and now he needs to be here, because she has entered his world. he also explains she has his favorite hunting Truck. Styles tells him she is sorry about everything he went through, he says he is glad she hasn't had to, but its a dangerous world, he doesnt want her to die in it, or worse. She tells him she is strong, very strong, and she can handle it. Maddox tells Jaxx, Skye and Amelia is doesn't make sense for Milan to kill witches he needs one for a spell and they were all present, none missing. Skye also explains no bites were found. Jaxx suggests something new is in town, Amelia jumps on her computer to research, Skye calls Oliver to ask for missing reports of women into witchcraft and about the dead girls. Maddox tells Jaxx they shall join that hunt tonight. Maddox, Jaxx, Tailor, Conrad, Styles, Kenzy, Oliver, Fritz and Hyde all meet in town square and dusk. Oliver explain he will be in the cop car searching around the town, with Hyde. Maddox explains he will take Jaxx and Tailor to investigate the Coven site per Oilvers Request. Conrad takes Styles, Fritz and Kenzy to the Cemetary. Amelia and Skye sit at Mcall's as Logan comes in. He tells Skye he is sorry he hasn't talked to her since the night he turned, but it hasn't been easy for him to handle. He offers his help in what they are doing and Skye explains the murders. Amelia then finds info on a group of California Witch Hunters called the Cleansers, a nazi familiarity to them. Shocking them all. Conrad, Styles, Kenzy and Fritz walk through the Cemetary, Fritz admitting he just found out he was a hunter too. They are ambushes by three vampires, Styles starting kicking hers down in anger, Fitz punches and stakes his quick. Conrad tells Kenzy how tells to fight and she does and how to stake, the vampire hurts her but she gets up and punches him down. Style stakes her vampire. Kenzy then jumps on hers and stakes it. Maddox, Jaxx and Tailor walk through the woods, and see a light. Maddox uses Astral Projection to bring his mind closer and see, he spots a witch doing a spell with a campifire and bodies. He returns to himself and tells Jaxx and Tailor they need to get her. The three jump out at her but she quickly gets up and uses a Freeze spell on Tailor, and a Paralyze spell on Jaxx, then she creates Smoke and dissappears. Skye, Logan and Amelia all look for information on The Cleansers. Amelia answers her phone and Maddox tells her its a witch who is doing it, Amelia looks up and says she knows, as Pagan is suddenly standing in the lobby. Amelia tells Maddox she is here and hurry, then Pagan Magically kills her phone, she drops it. Pagan then tells her to sleep, she falls to the ground. Logan and Syke run to her but Pagan grabs Skye with a Pull Spell, Logan helps Amelia sit up. Just then Mage comes in and throws an energy ball at Pagan, hurts her. Pagan dissappears after letting go of Skye into Smoke. Just then Maddox comes in with Jaxx and Tailor. Jaxx helps heal Amelia's headache a little. Maddox is pissed and tells Skye he is going to kill the witch. Conrad arrives home with Styles and Kenzy, they go inside as a family and Terry has made dinner. They all sit down together. Fritz gets into Oliver's cop car, and they start kissing. That Night, Logan wakes up next to Skye, they kiss. Maddox lays next to Jaxx and tells him theres something more going he knows it. Trivia Pagan is introduced, The Coven is found. Fritz is introduced. Terry is Introduced, as is Conrad. Milan is talked about but never seen, niether Michiko or Colton are seen either. This is the First time Maddox uses Astral Projection, he wasnt meant to originally even have that power but the writting changed at the last second and it was given to him. The Cleansers are also never seen but first talked about, i plan on making them come into the story some time. The Coven's dead members where Ti, Yuni, Remi, and the young ones Tulup, and I.P., they will be disscussed in the future as well. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Conrad Cones Terry Cones Fritzgerald Turner /// Oliver Marks Kenzy Cones Hyde Kaliston Pagan Kruger Category:Season One